


Early Birthday Plannining

by lady_of_the_night



Series: Isolde Amaru LaCroix  The Murdering Woman [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Isolde and Briony plan her birthday





	Early Birthday Plannining

**Author's Note:**

> There’s more coming this is just a little Drabble to move the series along.

Isolde and Briony has found a field of flowers near her new home and Briony took the time to tuck the flowers into Isolde’s hair as they talked “I’ve missed you” Briony mumbles softly knowing Isolde would hear her words clearly, as she tucked another daisy into the woman’s hair 

“I missed you too sweetheart” Iso looked over her shoulder at the faerie and smiled softly, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her girlfriend’s ear “What have we decided to do for my birthday? It’s just a few more days away” she turned back once Briony pushes her back the other way, a soft smile playing on her features as she continued to let her girlfriend tuck flowers into her curls 

“Hmm we could finish working on your magic?” The fae questioned bitting back a giggle at the groan from the succubus in front of her “Oh come on your magic is beautiful Iso. You should use it more often than you do instead of focusing on soul stealing. You’re magic could be something wonderful. Look at your mom.” She shook her head after pressing a kiss to her witchling’s shoulder “Please for me?” She cooed into Iso’s ear knowing that would break the other woman’s pout 

Isolde dropped her head back and looked at her girlfriend, green eyes finally settling on her face “Ugh fine but only because you’re cute when you beg” she joked and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips “I love you Bri” she said softly 

“And I love you” Briony replied kissing her back with a softly smile trailing her fingers over the curve of Isolde’s cheek gently


End file.
